Miss Movin' On
Miss Movin On is the debut single for the American Girl-Group, Fifth Harmony . The single was out on June 15th, 2013 on Saturday Night Online and is the main single from their Debut Album, which is expected to be out on Fall 2013. The Single will be available through iTunes on July 16, 2013. Background The main producer of the debut album, Julian Bunetta, said on Twitter that two singles from the Debut Album are coming on June, resulting in the expectations by fans growing. On June 4, it was announced on Twitter that there was going to be an announcement related to the single. On June 7, 2013, the girls announced by a video on Vine that the debut single is called "Miss Movin On". Harmonizers trended on Twitter "#WeWant5HMissMovinOn", after that the girls released a little preview of the song. It should be mentioned that a few months ago, before this song was announced as the debut single, there were already rumors on internet saying that "Miss Movin On" was the single. It was written By Jason Evigan, Julia Michaels, Lindy Robbins and Mitch Allen and was produced by the Suspex. The song was released through SaturdayNight Online. It will be released on iTunes on July 16, 2013. Lyrics Camila: I’m breakin’ down Gonna start from scratch Shake it off like an etch of sketch My lips are saying goodbye My eyes are finally dry Lauren: I’m not the way that I used to be I took the record off repeat You kill me but I survived Now I’m coming alive Camila: I’ll never be that girl again No oh oh I’ll never be that girl again No oh oh Lauren: My innocence is wearin’ thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me Miss movin’ on Oh oh oh Miss movin’ on Oh oh oh Ya! Lauren: I broke the glass that surrounded me (Normani: surrounded me) I ain’t the way you remember me (Normani: remember me) I was such a good girl So fragile but I’m no more Dinah: I jump the fence to the other side (Normani: the other side) My whole world was electrified (Normani: electrified) And now I’m no longer afraid Its independence day Normani: An independence day Camila: I’ll never be that girl again No oh oh I’ll never be that girl again No oh oh Lauren: My innocence is wearin’ thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me Miss movin’ on Oh oh oh Miss movin’ on Oh oh oh Dinah: Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was I’m fighting who I am and who I am from here or now its gonna be enough It’s gonna be enough Normani: I’ll never be that girl again No oh oh Ally: I’ll never be that girl again Oh oh oh Lauren: My innocence is wearin’ thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me Miss movin’ on (Ally: No!) Oh oh oh Miss movin’ on (Ally: On and on and on and on and on!) Oh oh oh Miss movin’ on (Camila: On and on and on and on! On and on and on!) Oh oh oh Miss movin’ on (Normani: Hey!) Oh oh oh I’m movin on Trivia *Fifth Harmony posted four lyric previews on their tumblr, facebook page, and twitter. *The song was released through SaturdayNight Online. *Although Camila and Lauren deemed as being the most popular from the group, many harmonizers were very upset that Ally and Normani had very little singing time. Some say this is the "One Direction Problem" all over again, where it was Niall and Louis that rarely sang. *Harmonizers are encouraging each other to buy the song instead of illegaly downloading so that they can support the girls. *Harmonizers are encouraging each other to call and tweet top radio stations like Z100 in New York and request the song. *The song was originally supposed to be released on June 18, 2013, but was later announced to be announced to be released on July 16, 2013. *A radio station said the Fifth Harmony fandom is the "most annoying" because they have so many requests to play the single. *Ally sang Lauren's second verse on the acoustic version with 102.7 KIIS FM. Category:Singles Category:Songs